zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Protomix
Minish Link (Talk) 02:01, December 23, 2011 Theories You are reading way too much into this stuff than is necessary. Our job is to present the evidence, any possible counterarguments, and leave it at that. We don't need to mention every little minute detail or make unnecessary, evidence-less presumptions about what events could have led to something happening. Does it really matter exactly what events led up to the Gorons possibly colonizing the Earth Temple? (Don't answer that. The answer is no.) Point is, you need to stop examining and trying to explain these theories away and just let the evidence speak for itself. Another thing: if somebody reverts your edit and gives an explanation in the edit summary, don't re-revert it. Take it to the talk page instead. Insistently re-adding something to a page when somebody has provided an argument against it is called edit warning and is grounds for blocking if it is done multiple times. So consider this your warning. Next time, discuss it if you really think something you add deserves to stay. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:52, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Theories...Again So you may have noticed your theories lately are being shot down and I just wanted to elaborate on why. Your theories are, in a sense, perfectly plausible; however, the reason for that is that there's no actual evidence pointing to them. While yes, the Kikwi could, in theory, evolve into the Kokiri, there is no actual evidence in-game for this-- in order for a theory to be listed on the page, it needs to not be filled with assumptions and speculation, but rather with multiple articles (or one ridiculously strong article, I guess) of evidence supporting the theory. We can't really speculate outside what we've been given, like you did with the Eldin theory; that's going way too far into things and into, as I just said, the realm of pure speculation rather than supported evidence. I'm not the greatest at explaining this kind of thing, but I hope you get the idea, at least. Anyway, if you need anything, just ask. -'Minish Link' 14:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I understand. Thanks for addressing the issue. You're quite a bit nicer than Xykeb was about it. ::I apologize if I come across as rude sometimes, but honestly, the persistence of your theory-making is somewhat trying on my patience. You're not bad at putting together solid arguments, but your theories are often just fundamentally unsuited to this wiki, and because of this I just wish you'd dedicate more of your energy to improving other parts of the site, rather than proposing these theories with little to no concrete evidence when you honestly should know better by now. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Signatures You should have known this by now, but you really need to start signing your edits. The coding for doing this is easily found in the edit window (both as the signature button as well as the helpful toolbar on the bottom). --AuronKaizer ' 18:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :gotcha Protomix (talk) 18:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you know what is the best dolphin emulator for The Wind Waker. Thanks Italics Game names are italicized, which you can do by adding two apostrophes on either side (e.g. ''Ocarina of Time). You seem to put quotation marks instead, which is what we do for song titles, but not games. Keep this in mind when editing. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) You are still not doing this. Fix that. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 03:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC)